This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for handling coiled springs and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for feeding individual coiled springs from a bulk source to automatic assembly equipment.
Coiled springs are essential components of many devices, the assembly of which is complicated by the inherent tendency of such springs to become entangled and form entwined masses. An assembler of such springs typically is required to sort out individual springs which are supplied normally in bulk by spring makers in either boxes or bags. The individually sorted out spring component then is manually loaded into its position in the composite device. Obviously, the labor expense incurred in such assembly operations is significant and adds substantially to the final cost of the finished product.
Although some attempts have been made to automate the assembly of devices utilizing coiled springs, most such attempts have been plagued with problems and unsatisfactory results. For example, a known type of equipment utilizes a spring transfer mechanism such as a vibratory feed to move individual springs out of a supply bin into a feed tube having a slightly larger diameter than the coiled springs and disposed so as to discharge individual springs into a device being assembled. However, entangled groups of springs often become lodged at the entrance of the feed tube thereby blocking access thereto and interrupting the assembly operation. Before the assembly operations can be resumed, the tangled springs blocking the entrance must be manually removed. Again, the cost of labor and the interruption of assembly operations adds significantly to the ultimate cost of the finished products. Furthermore, where more than one feed station is employed, a blockage at a single station will not interrupt operations but will result in the assembly of incomplete units which must be found and either thrown away or unassembled for return to the line.
It is the object of this invention, therefore, to provide an apparatus that can automatically and without interruption feed individual, uniformly oriented coiled springs from a bulk supply thereof to a given assembly point.